Dreams and Promises
by kariku-hironoshii
Summary: It's not fair.. I whimpered. It wasn't like me, I know, but no one was there to find out. Why do you always leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please don't leave... [sasunaru]


**Disclaimer**: Don't own, I promise...if I did not only would I be rich, but the love between Naruto and Sasuke would be clearly printed in **big black letters. **Plus it wouldn't be appropriate for young children .

Hey ya'll, miss me? I know I should be working on curse, but I have lost interest in it...so you get smut instead. I have like 50 billion stories that I'm working on, but I have failed to actually get them to a point where I'm ready to post them. I will try and be more active, promise! Hope ya'll like my fluffiness!! It's really short, but I think it's cute...who knows I might make it more than a oneshot...

**Naruto**: Yay, I don't get raped in this one!!

**Sasuke**: It's sad that that's a reason to rejoice is glomped by aforementioned blonde

**Kari-chan**: see I'm not always mean!! hugs Gaara and Itachi plushies

* * *

It was cold, freezing even. The thought of the fixing broken heater comes to mind, but I don't have the money for something like that. The open window gives a clear view of the full moon, casting an ethereal light into the dark room. Surprisingly, there are no clothes strewn about or empty ramen cups and garbage littering the floor. My room is clean, not sparklingly so, but clean none the less. A lot of people would be surprised at that. At first it doesn't really seem like I'm dreaming. There's a sort of haze in my mind from sleep, or more like lack of. But I knows it's a dream when I feel the familiar chill of eyes watching me. He's leaned against my doorframe, his raven hair gently falling into his face. The dark clothes are different from the last time this happened. A sleeveless turtle neck hugging his body, covered by fishnet, and plain black pants, hanging loosely on his legs. It looked good on him. I stared back at him longingly. It had been a while since I had this dream, but it wasn't unknown. At first it was frequent, happening at least every other night. But it started to stop gradually. Going from every couple of days to **maybe** once a week. The dreams kept growing farther and farther apart until they stopped. Or so I thought. Sasuke never says anything. He just stands there, staring somewhat sadly at me. I knew it was a dream every time it happened, it was only and always a dream. In a matter of minutes, I will wake up and be all alone again. The thought makes My chest hurt. I don't want to be alone. I didn't know why but these dreams are kind of comforting. I hated it when they stopped. Even though he wasn't real, it was still Sasuke standing at my door. He was watching **me**, acknowledging me. Ever since Sasuke had left, I had felt lonely. Now even this Sasuke was going to leave. I couldn't control the tears that dropped of my chin, but I wasn't really sure if I would have stopped them anyways. It hurt. It hurt a lot. The one person who had ever made me feel like I wasn't alone in the world had left me. My hands rubbed effortlessly at my eyes as I cried. I didn't even notice when the stoic eyes widened.

"It's not fair.." I whimpered. It wasn't like me, I know, but no one was there to find out. "Why do you always leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please don't go..." Damn tears. I hate them cause once they start, they don't want to quit. Hesitantly strong arms wrapped around my shaking frame, catching me off guard. I looked up, surprised, into the dark eyes looking warmly into mine. Sasuke's forehead rested against my mine.

"Don't cry Kitsune..." I missed his voice. It seemed to swirl around me, comforting me in a way I didn't think possible. I buried my head into his shirt, my tears making it damp. He just petted my hair, holding me close to him. It was painfully real. I hate it. I'm gonna wake up and Sasuke will be gonna again. My hands clutch his shirt tightly as my body shakes with sobs. He lifted my chin up so I was looking at him again, the gently placed his lips to mine. Surprisingly I don't fight it as his tongue dips onto my lips, asking for entrance. I abide to his wished, parting my lips. It's weird, the feeling of Sasuke's tongue exploring my mouth. Weird, but not bad. He pulls away and I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"See now," he coo's, "much better...". I'm a little confused before I realize I had stopped crying. My eyes widen as he stands up and I quickly grab onto his shirt. He looks at down at me and I can't help turning away from his gaze.

"Don't leave...please..." He leans down, kissing my nose. It kind of surprises me to see him smile.

"Don't worry I'll be back.." He says.

"When?" I answer quickly. He just laughs.

"Soon..but not now, hush now Kitsune" He kisses me again. "Naruto...you don't know how much I need you to be here. You are the my only light." I look up at his red eyes, and he seems sad.

"Sleep Kitsune..." I hear him whisper, before my eyes shut and I wander into sleep. When I wake up again, it's morning and my room is once again deserted. The pang in my heart is back as I somewhat stumble into the bathroom. My dream from last night lingers in my thoughts as I stare into the mirror. Immediately my eyes widen. A thin black silk choker dresses my neck gently, a beautiful Uchiha symbol made of no doubt priceless gems adorning the center of it. My fingers slide around it, touching it more gently than I had ever handled anything in my life. There's a card and a key laying on my dresser, along with a neatly written note. I look down at the perfect handwriting of my former teammate.

_'Kitsune-_

_The key is to my house and the card, in your name, is to my money. I expect you to use both. You can move all of your things to my house. I promise no one will bother you there. Take care of yourself, and eat something other than damn ramen._

_-Sasuke_

_P.S. wait for me Naruto...I promise I'll come back. I love you.'_

I didn't even try to stop the tears that rolled down my face.

* * *

Wow, I actually finished something Sorry for my lack of updates on cursed, I've completely lost all my track of thought on that story...It wasn't that good anyways. I'm not saying I won't ever continue, just not right now. Hope you enjoyed the story!! I want zillions of comments!! cookies for all! -- Kari-chan! 


End file.
